


i don't wanna go outside today

by dogbreath333



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Language, have they ever actually spoken, hinata needs a friend too, not really - Freeform, women doing emotional labor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbreath333/pseuds/dogbreath333
Summary: “Actually,” Hinata begins, “From what I hear, you really do need chakra therapy. And I’d like to help you with that if I can.” She's peering at him thoughtfully. “But they also seem to think that we’d make good friends. We’re not so different.”Sasuke looks up sharply. “I can think of a hundred ways in which we’re different.”





	i don't wanna go outside today

“Oh! Good morning. I hope I’m not disturbing you so early.”

  
“Hinata,” Sasuke mutters, glancing back into the apartment to read the clock on the stove. 1:34pm. “Sakura mentioned you might be coming by.”

  
“Yes,” she smiles gently. “Is that okay? Should I…?”

  
Sasuke jerks the door open further. “Please come in,” he says stiffly.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Once they're both inside, Sasuke glances around the room. “Fuck.”

  
Hinata starts in alarm. “It’s really very early, I shouldn’t have dropped in without any warning.”

  
“No.” Sasuke scrubs a hand over his eyes and drags it down his stubbled jaw. “No, it’s fine. And you don’t have to pretend it’s early.” He looks back at the clock. 1:36. Looks down at his pajamas. Groans. “I just live like this,” he gestures expansively to the filthy apartment.

  
Hinata cracks her knuckles, ill at ease. “How about we get a coffee?”

  
Sasuke narrows his eyes. “I thought Sakura said you needed to look at my Rinnegan,” he accuses.

  
A flicker of irritation crosses Hinata’s face. She opens her mouth. Closes it. Breathes deeply. “Sakura said you were experiencing some discomfort with it. She thought I might have some insight. I was under the impression she’d spoken to you about us meeting for chakra therapy.”

  
Sasuke shifts slightly. “I don’t need therapy. It’s just… an adjustment. I’ll be fine.”

  
Hinata nods slowly. A beat passes. “This cafe I go to,” she says in an offhand manner, “they’ve got real drip coffee. None of the instant stuff you see shinobi drinking all the time. It’s in a civilian neighborhood. I guess they just take more time for the little things.” She begins shuffling towards the door.

  
“Okay,” Sasuke says quietly.

 

* * *

 

“Can I get you something?” Hinata asks. Sasuke is hanging back from the register by several steps, staring blankly at the board. “Please, it’s my treat.”

  
“I don’t actually drink coffee,” he mumbles. Hinata continues looking at him expectantly. “Fine. Tea. Jasmine, if they have it. Thank you.”

  
“Just a black coffee and a jasmine tea, please.”

  
“Mhm.” A pretty, middle-aged woman with a heavy Earth country accent starts ringing up the order. Ruka, it says on her name tag. “Late start today, Miss Hinata? That’s not like you.”

  
“Ah,” Hinata laughs. “Well. It happens to the best of us!”

  
“You two find a seat, I’ll go get your drinks. Thank you honey,” Ruka says, handing Hinata her change back.

  
“Thank you, Ruka,” Hinata murmurs.

  
“Thank you,” Sasuke says after a pause.

  
Ruka’s eyes shift to Hinata in amusement, then back to Sasuke. “Of course child. Any friends of Hinata’s are always welcome. We love her around here. She’s good for business.” Ruka winks at Hinata and bustles away.

  
Sasuke watches Hinata settle at a small corner table by the window. “Please tell me you aren’t planning on examining my Rinnegan here.” He glances around at the sole occupants of the cafe: two academy-aged boys playing chess, and an elderly woman tucked away by the counter quietly drinking a coffee. Sasuke sits down uncomfortably.

  
“Maybe we could do that next time,” Hinata says casually.

  
“I knew it!” Sasuke hisses.

  
“Knew what?” Ruka asks as she places both steaming cups in front of them, before wandering away without waiting for an answer.

  
Hinata waits until Ruka is out of earshot before picking up her line of questioning. “Knew what?”

  
The wind has gone out of Sasuke’s sails. He's staring down at his threadbare pajama pants, a flush high in his cheeks. “Naruto and Sakura are out of the village on a mission, and they wanted someone checking up on me. They still don’t trust me.”

  
“Actually,” Hinata begins, “From what I hear, you really do need chakra therapy. And I’d like to help you with that if I can.” She's peering at him thoughtfully. “But they also seem to think that we’d make good friends. We’re not so different.”

  
Sasuke looks up sharply. “I can think of a hundred ways in which we’re different.”

  
“None that matter.”

  
Sasuke is shaking his head. “You’re doing yourself a disservice. Don’t compare yourself to… this. We’re nothing alike.”

  
“Well for one, we both have weird eyes.”

  
Sasuke sighs.

  
“My elemental affinities are fire and lightning too.”

  
“I didn’t know that.”

  
Hinata hums lightly. “Not to mention, we both had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto.”

  
“Oh my god.” Sasuke hides his face in his hands. “What is this.”

  
Hinata laughs and hesitantly pulls one of his hands from his face, holding it in hers. “And we both have family who’ve hurt us but who we…” She clears her throat delicately. “Who we would do anything just to see again.”

  
They sit with that for some time.

  
Eventually Sasuke pulls his hand away. There's something like relief in way he holds himself. “And we both don’t mind sitting quietly every once in a while,” he mutters.

  
“To be honest,” Hinata says as she leans back in her chair, “I think the two of them can be kind of obnoxious.”

  
“Kind of?” Sasuke is incredulous. “Try spending as much time with them as I have. It’s like a constant comedy show. Kakashi didn’t discipline them enough,” he says darkly.

  
“They love you though.”

  
Sasuke scratches the back of his neck. “I know,” he says, barely audible.

  
“Well,” Hinata stands and begins gathering their cups. “Same time tomorrow?”


End file.
